Penpal: Teil 3 - Boxes
rightIch verbrachte den Sommer vor meinem ersten Grundschuljahr damit zu lernen, wie man auf Bäume klettert. Direkt vor unserem Haus stand eine Kiefer, die wie für mich gemacht schien. Sie hatte Äste, die so tief hingen, dass ich sie einfach aus dem Stand greifen konnte, und die ersten Tage, nachdem ich gelernt hatte, mich hinauf zu ziehen, saß ich einfach nur auf dem untersten Ast und ließ meine Füße baumeln. Der Baum stand direkt hinter unserem Gartenzaun und war somit gut vom Küchenfenster aus sichtbar, welches sich über dem Waschbecken befand. Schnell entwickelte sich eine Routine zwischen meiner Mutter und mir – ich würde zum Spielen auf den Baum klettern, während sie den Abwasch machte, da sie mich so problemlos im Blick hatte, während sie andere Dinge tat. Im Laufe des Sommers wurde ich immer besser und schon bald kletterte ich einigermaßen weit. Je höher am Baum sich die Äste befanden, desto dünner wurden sie nicht nur, sie standen auch immer weiter auseinander. Unweigerlich erreichte ich einen Punkt, an dem ich nicht weiterkam, also musste ich mein Spiel ändern; ich konzentrierte mich nun auf die Geschwindigkeit, und zum Schluss erreichte ich den höchsten Ast in nur 25 Sekunden. Ich wurde zu selbstsicher und versuchte eines Nachmittags einen nächsten Ast zu erreichen, ohne mich richtig festgehalten zu haben. Ich fiel etwa sechs Meter und brach mir den Arm. Mom lief schreiend auf mich zu und ich erinnere mich, dass sie klang, als wäre ich unter Wasser – Ich weiß nicht mehr, was sie sagte, aber ich kann mich erinnern, wie überrascht ich davon war, dass meine Knochen so weiß sind. Ich würde mit einem Gips in die Grundschule kommen und hatte nicht mal einen Freund, der auf ihm unterschreiben konnte. Mom musste sich schrecklich gefühlt haben, denn einen Tag bevor die Schule anfing, brachte sie mir eine Babykatze mit. Es war ein hellbraun-weiß gestreifter Kater. Sofort nachdem Mom ihn auf dem Boden absetzte, kroch er in eine leere Getränkekiste, die auf dem Boden stand. Ich nannte ihn Boxes. Boxes kam nur nach draußen, wenn er abhaute. Meine Mutter ließ seine Krallen ziehen, damit er nicht die Möbel zerkratzte. Wir taten unser Bestes, ihn im Haus zu behalten, doch ab und an entkam er und wir fanden ihn irgendwo im Garten, wie er versuchte eine Eidechse oder einen Käfer zu fangen, was ihm aber nie gelang, da er keine Krallen mehr hatte. Er war gut darin, uns auszuweichen, doch irgendwann schnappten wir ihn immer und brachten ihn zurück ins Haus. Dabei versuchte er jedes Mal, über meine Schulter zu schauen – ich meinte dann, dies tat er um seine nächste Ausbruchsstrategie zu planen. Ab und zu gaben wir ihm Thunfisch zu fressen, und er fand so heraus, was das Geräusch des Dosenöffners bedeutete; immer, wenn er es hörte, kam er angerannt. Dass ihn dieses Geräusch anlockte, wurde später noch sehr nützlich. Als unsere Zeit in diesem Haus sich dem Ende neigte, schaffte es Boxes immer öfter nach draußen und er fing an, in den Kriechkeller unter unserem Haus zu verschwinden, in den weder ich noch Mom hinterherkrabbeln wollten, da es dort sehr eng war und wahrscheinlich vor Insekten und Nagetieren wimmelte. Mom kam auf die geniale Idee, Boxes mit dem Dosenöffner aus seinem Loch zu locken. Also taten wir dies. Schnell kroch er mit lautem Miauen hervor, wobei er sehr aufgeregt schien, nur um dann voller Entsetzen festzustellen, was für einen grausamen Trick wir benutzt hatten – ein Dosenöffner ohne Thunfisch machte für Boxes keinen Sinn. Das letzte Mal, dass er aus dem Haus entkam, war am letzten Tag, den wir dort verbrachten. Mom hatte das Haus zum Verkauf freigegeben und wir waren dabei, unsere Sachen zu packen. Wir hatten nicht viel und zogen das Packen künstlich in die Länge, obwohl ich schon meine ganze Kleidung auf Moms Bitte hin eingepackt hatte – Sie wusste, dass ich sehr traurig über den Umzug war und wollte, dass er so reibungslos wie möglich für mich ablief. Ich schätze, sie dachte, meine ganzen Sachen in Kartons zu sehen, würde ihre Aussage bekräftigen, dass sich nicht viel ändern wird, wenn wir umziehen. Während wir einige Dinge in den Umzugswagen luden, entwischte Boxes wieder, und meine Mutter fluchte. Sie hatte den Dosenöffner schon eingepackt und wusste nicht mehr, in welchen der vielen Kartons. Ich tat so, als ob ich den Öffner suchen würde, damit ich nicht unter das Haus krabbeln musste, und so schob meine Mutter (wahrscheinlich wusste sie genau von meinem kleinen Trick) die Holzverkleidung bei Seite und kroch hinein. Sie kam ziemlich schnell wieder mit Boxes hervor und schien sehr angespannt, was mich nur noch froher machte, aus der Sache rausgeblieben zu sein. Mom machte ein paar Anrufe, während ich weiter einpackte, dann kam sie in mein Zimmer und erzählte mir, dass sie mit dem Makler gesprochen hatte und wir heute noch in das andere Haus ziehen würden. Sie sagte das so, als ob es großartige Neuigkeiten wären, doch ich hatte gedacht, dass wir noch etwas Zeit hätten, bevor wir unser Haus verlassen würden – ursprünglich war der Plan, dass wir nicht vorm Ende der nächsten Woche umziehen, dabei war es gerade mal Dienstag. Dazu kam, dass wir nicht mal mit Packen fertig waren, doch Mom meinte, dass es bei manchen Dingen einfacher ist, sie zu ersetzen, anstatt sie durch die ganze Stadt zu transportieren. Ich konnte nicht einmal den Rest meiner schon eingepackten Anziehsachen holen. Ich fragte, ob ich Josh anrufen könnte, um mich zu verabschieden, aber sie meinte, das können wir auch einfach vom neuen Haus aus erledigen. Wir fuhren im Umzugswagen mit. Mir gelang es noch jahrelang mit Josh in Kontakt zu bleiben, was erstaunlich war, da wir nicht mehr länger auf dieselbe Schule gingen. Unsere Eltern waren keine engen Freunde, aber sie wussten, dass Josh und ich es waren, deshalb würden sie unseren Wünschen, den jeweils anderen zu sehen, aushelfen, indem sie uns hin und her fuhren, damit wir beieinander übernachten konnten – manchmal sogar jedes Wochenende. Eines Jahres hatten unsere Eltern an Weihnachten ihr Geld zusammengeworfen um uns sehr gute Walkie-Talkies zu kaufen, welche eine Reichweite haben sollten, die weit über die Entfernung unserer Häuser reichte; außerdem hatten sie Batterien, welche angeblich über Tage hielten, wenn das Walkie-Talkie angeschaltet war, aber nicht benutzt wurde. Nur selten würden sie wirklich gut genug funktionieren, um vom einen zum anderen Ende der Stadt miteinander reden zu können, aber wenn wir beim Anderen übernachteten, würden wir mit ihnen im ganzen Haus wie Agenten aus Filmen reden. Dafür waren sie super geeignet. Dank unseren Eltern waren wir immer noch befreundet, als wir zehn Jahre alt waren. Eines Wochenendes übernachtete ich bei Josh und meine Mutter rief mich an um gute Nacht zu sagen; sie versuchte immer noch sehr, auf mich aufzupassen, selbst in Situationen, in denen dies nicht direkt möglich war, aber ich gewöhnte mich so sehr daran, dass es mir nie auffiel, obwohl sogar Josh es merkte. Sie klang etwas bestürzt. Boxes war verschwunden. Es musste ein Samstag gewesen sein, weil ich die Nacht zuvor schon bei Josh schlief und erst am nächsten Tag nach Hause gehen würde, da am Montag Schule war. Boxes war seit Freitagnachmittag verschwunden; aus dem was sie sagte schloss ich, dass sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen hatte, nachdem sie mich zu Josh brachte. Sie musste entschieden haben, mir davon zu erzählen, da ich am Boden zerstört gewesen wäre, wenn ich wieder zu Hause war, nicht nur wegen seiner Abwesenheit, nämlich auch, weil sie es mir nicht direkt erzählt hätte. Sie meinte, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte. "Er wird wiederkommen. Das tut er immer!" Aber Boxes kam nicht zurück. Drei Wochen später war ich wieder bei Josh. Ich war immer noch traurig, wegen Boxes, doch Mom versicherte mir, dass oft Haustiere für Wochen oder sogar Monaten verschwinden, aber immer wieder zurückkehren; sie erklärte, sie würden genau wissen, wo ihr zu Hause war und immer versuchen zurück zu kommen. Ich erzählte dies Josh, als mir ein Gedanke kam, wegen dem ich meinen eigenen Satz unterbrach. "Was wenn Boxes an das falsche zu Hause dachte?" Josh war verwirrt. "Was? Er lebt bei dir. Er weiß, wo sein zu Hause ist." "Aber er wuchs woanders auf, Josh. Er war sonst immer in meinem alten Haus, in einem ganz anderen Teil der Stadt. Vielleicht denkt er noch, dass dies sein zu Hause ist, so wie ich." "Ohhh ich verstehe. Das wäre doch super! Wir sagen morgen meinem Vater Bescheid und er wird mit uns dahinfahren, um nachzusehen!" "Nein, wird er nicht, Mann. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, wir können da nie wieder hin, weil der neue Besitzer nicht gestört werden möchte. Sie sagte auch, dass sie deinen Eltern Bescheid gesagt hat." Josh drängte weiter, "Okay, dann werden wir morgen einfach alleine zu deinem alten Haus gehen-" "Nein! Wenn wir erwischt werden, wird es dein Dad herausfinden und dann meine Mom! Wir müssten... Wir müssen heute Nacht gehen" Ich musste Josh nicht überzeugen, schließlich ließ er sich normalerweise solche Ideen einfallen. Doch wir hatten uns nie zuvor aus seinem Haus geschlichen. Es stellte sich aber heraus, dass es unglaublich leicht war. Aus seinem Zimmerfenster konnten wir in den Garten klettern und der Zaun darum hatte eine Tür, die nicht abgeschlossen war. Schon bald verschwanden wir unbemerkt in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, bewaffnet mit Taschenlampe und Walkie-Talkies. Es gab zwei Wege um von Joshs Haus zu meinem alten Haus zu kommen. Wir könnten einmal durch den Wald laufen, oder die Straßen außen herum nehmen, was etwa doppelt so lang dauern würde. Auch wenn es zwei Stunden dauerte, wollte ich lieber die Straßen nehmen; ich sagte Josh, ich wollte mich nicht verlaufen. Er weigerte sich aber, denn er hatte Angst, dass ihn jemand erkannte und seinem Vater davon erzählen wird. Er drohte damit, nach Hause zu gehen, wenn wir nicht die Abkürzung nehmen, also willigte ich ein, da ich noch weniger alleine gehen wollte. Josh wusste nichts davon, dass ich schonmal nachts durch diesen Wald gelaufen bin. Es war so viel weniger gruselig mit einem Freund und einer Taschenlampe, und wir kamen ziemlich gut voran. Ich war mir zwar nicht sicher wo es lang ging, doch Josh schien zuversichtlich zu sein, das ermutigte mich. Wir liefen gerade durch ein besonders dichtes Waldstück, als der Gurt meines Walkie-Talkies an einem Ast hängenblieb. Josh hatte die Taschenlampe und so versuchte ich im Dunkeln, den Gurt wieder loszukriegen, als ich Josh sagen hörte, “Hey, willst du schwimmen gehen?” Ich schaute auf das, was er mit der Taschenlampe anstrahlte, doch ich schloss meine Augen, denn ich realisierte nun, wo wir waren. Er schien auf das Pool-Spielzeug. Dies war der Ort, an dem ich vor all den Jahren eines Nachts aufgewacht bin. Ich spürte einen Klumpen in meinem Hals und Tränen in meinen Augen, während ich weiter mit dem Walkie-Talkie kämpfte. Frustriert riss ich fest genug, um es frei zu bekommen, drehte mich um und ging zu Josh, der sich auf einen Teil des Pool-Spielzeug gelegt hatte und so tat, als würde er in der Sonne baden. Ich stolperte, während ich in seine Richtung ging, und fiel fast in ein vergleichsweise großes Loch im Boden, doch ich fing mich und kam genau am Rand des Loches zum Stehen. Es war tief. Ich war überrasch, wie groß es war, aber noch mehr überraschte mich, dass ich es nicht wiedererkannte. Es musste damals noch nicht dagewesen sein, denn es war genau an der Stelle, wo ich damals lag. Schnell versuchte ich nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und drehte mich wieder zu Josh. "Hör auf herumzualbern, Mann! Du hast gesehen, dass ich da drüben hängen geblieben bin und liegst einfach nur da und machst Witze!" Ich beendete den Satz mit einem Tritt gegen das Spielzeug. In dessen Inneren ertönte ein Kreischen. Joshs Lächeln verschwand. Plötzlich sah er verängstigt aus und versuchte von dem Spielzeug herunterzukommen, doch durch die komische Art, wie er darauf lag, gelang ihm das zuerst nicht. Er fiel immer wieder zurück auf das Spielzeug, und mit jedem Sturz wurde das Kreischen lauter. Ich wollte Josh helfen, konnte aber nicht näherkommen – meine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen; ich hasste diesen Wald. Ich hob die Taschenlampe auf, die er beim um sich schlagen auf den Boden geworfen hatte und leuchtete auf das Spielzeug, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich erwartete. Endlich schaffte es Josh auf, rannte zu mir und starrte mit mir auf das von mir angeleuchtete Spielzeug. Plötzlich kam es heraus. Es war eine Ratte. Ich fing an nervös zu lachen und wir sahen der Ratte zu, wie sie, und mit ihr das Kreischen, in den Wald verschwand. Josh boxte mir leicht an den Arm, das Lächeln kehre wieder auf sein Gesicht zurück und wir gingen weiter. Wir liefen schneller und schafften es so früher, als gedacht, aus dem Wald. Wir waren in meiner alten Nachbarschaft. Das letzte Mal, als ich um die vor uns liegende Kurve bog, sah ich mein voll beleuchtetes Haus, und all die Erinnerungen an das, was damals geschah, schoben sich in meine Gedanken. Mein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, als wir um die Ecke gingen und kurz davor waren, mein altes Haus zu sehen, und ich wieder genau vor meinen Augen hatte, wie es damals in der Dunkelheit erstrahlte. Dieses Mal waren alle Lichter aus. Ich erkannte meinen alten Kletterbaum. Dabei realisierte ich, dass wir in dieser Nacht nicht hierhergekommen wären, wenn dieser Baum nie gewachsen wäre, und ich blieb eine Sekunde lang stehen, als mir klar wurde, wie alle Ereignisse irgendwie damit zusammenhingen. Während wir näher kamen bemerkte ich, dass der Rasen schrecklich aussah; ich konnte nicht mal erraten, wann er das letzte Mal gemäht wurde. Eine der Jalousien ist zum Teil abgerissen und schwang im leichten Wind hin und her. Überhaupt sah das Haus einfach dreckig aus. Es machte mich traurig zu sehen, dass mein altes zu Hause so sehr verfiel. Warum würde es meine Mutter interessieren, ob wir die neuen Besitzer belästigten, wenn diese sich so wenig darum kümmerten wo sie lebten? Dann erkannte ich es. Es gab keine neuen Besitzer. Das Haus stand leer, obwohl es einfach nur einsam aussah. Warum würde meine Mutter mich damit belügen, dass neue Leute dort wohnten? Mir wurde bewusst, dass all das allerdings ganz nützlich war. Es ist so viel leichter nach Boxes zu suchen, wenn wir nicht auf irgendeine Familie aufpassen mussten, die uns erwischen könnte. Dies würde alles sehr beschleunigen. Joshs Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als wir durch das Tor im Zaun gingen. "Alter, dein altes Haus ist kacke!" rief Josh so leise er konnte. "Halt die Klappe, Josh! Selbst so ist es immer noch besser als dein Haus. " "Hey Mann-" "Okay, okay. Ich schätze, Boxes ist unterm Haus. Einer von uns muss darunter nachsehen, aber der Andere sollte beim Eingang bleiben, falls er herauskommt." "Ist das dein'' Ernst''? Ich gehe da ganz bestimmt nicht runter. Es ist deine Katze, also solltest du es tun." "Okay pass auf, ich spiele mit dir darum, außer du hast zu viel Angst..." sprach ich, während ich meine Faust über meine Handfläche hielt. "Gut, aber auf 'Los', nicht auf drei. 'Stein, Schere, Papier, LOS' und nicht 'eins, zwei, DREI.'" "Ich weiß, wie es geht, Josh. Du bist derjenige, der sich immer vertut. Und wir machen zwei von drei Siegen." Ich verlor. Ich schob die Holzverkleidung zur Seit, wie es Mom immer tat, wenn sie wegen Boxes dort hinunterkriechen musste. Sie musste das nur ein paar Mal machen, normalerweise hat der Dosenöffner-Trick funktioniert, doch wenn sie unters Haus musste, hasste sie es, besonders das letzte Mal. Ich blickte in die Dunkelheit des Kriechkellers. Früher sagte Mom, dass es eigentlich besser ist, dass Boxes unters Haus verschwindet, auch wenn es so unangenehm war, ihn wieder herauszuholen. Letztendlich wäre es weitaus gefährlicher, wenn er über den Zaun springen und in der Gegen herumlaufen würde. Das war zwar wahr, ich wollte aber trotzdem nicht darunter krabbeln. Ich griff die Taschenlampe und das Walkie-Talkie und schlüpfte unters Haus; hier herrschte ein widerlicher Gestank. Es roch wie der Tod. Ich schaltete mein Walkie-Talkie ein. Josh bist du da'?'' Hier ist Macho Man, bitte kommen. Josh, lass das. Irgendetwas stimmt hier unten nicht. Was meinst du? Es stinkt. Es riecht so, als ob irgendwas gestorben ist. Ist es Boxes? Ich hoffe nicht. Ich nahm das Walkie-Talkie runter und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe umher, während ich vorwärts robbte. Wenn man von draußen hier hineinschaut, kann man mit dem richtigen Licht bis ans andere Ende sehen, doch die Auflageblöcke sah man nur, wenn man selbst unter dem Haus war. Ich würde schätzen, dass etwa vierzig Prozent des Kriechkellers von außen nicht zu sehen waren, doch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht war sowieso nur sichtbar, was die Taschenlampe beleuchtete; ich realisierte, dies würde das Erkunden dieses Ortes sehr erschweren. Je weiter ich kroch desto stärker wurde der Geruch. Die Angst wurde größer, dass Boxes hier unten etwas passiert war. Das Licht der Taschenlampe schwang umher, doch ich erkannte kaum etwas. Meine Finger umgriffen einen der Auflageblöcke, um mich daran voran zu ziehen, doch ich fühlte, wie meine Hand an etwas abrutschte. Fell. Mein Herz wurde schwer und ich bereitete mich emotional auf das vor, was ich gleich sehen würde. Ich kroch langsam, weil ich nicht sehen wollte, was ich nun sehen würde, und richtete vorsichtig meine Taschenlampe auf das, was hinter dem Block lag. Mir blieb der Atem stehen. "GROßER GOTT!" stieß ich zitternd hervor. Es war eine widerliche, verdrehte, stark verweste Kreatur. Das Fell auf dem Gesicht war nicht mehr vorhanden und die Zähne schienen enorm. Und der Gestank war unerträglich. Was ist? Bist du okay? Ist es Boxes? Ich griff nach dem Walkie-Talkie. ''Nein… nein, es ist nicht Boxes.''' ''Was zur Hölle ist es dann? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich richtete meine Taschenlampe wieder auf es, dieses Mal mit weniger Angst. Ich musste kichern. Es ist ein Waschbär! Dann such weiter. Ich geh' mal ins Haus und schaue, ob er irgendwie da reingekommen ist. Was? Nein. Josh, geh nicht weg. Was, wenn Boxes hier unten ist und raus rennt? Kann er nicht. Ich habe die Verkleidung wieder zurückgeschoben. Ich blickte zurück und sah, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Warum hast du das getan? Keine Sorge, du kannst sie leicht bewegen. Es ist sinnvoller so. Wenn Boxes da rauskommt, ist er weg. So kann er nicht raus. Wenn du ihn findest, schnappst du ihn dir und ich komme zurück und helfe dir, wenn er nicht da ist, kannst du die Verkleidung ganz einfach selbst wegschieben, während ich im Haus suche! Seine Argumente waren gut, und ich bezweifelte sowieso, dass er überhaupt ins Haus kommen würde. Okay. Aber sei vorsichtig und fass nichts an. Da sind ein paar alte Anziehsachen von mir in den Kartons in meinem Zimmer, guck nach, ob er in einem davon ist. Und vergiss dein Walkie-Talkie nicht. Roger, Kumpel. Ich realisierte, dass da drin stockdunkel sein musste; der Strom wurde höchstwahrscheinlich abgestellt, da niemand die Rechnungen bezahlte. Wenn er Glück hat, leuchten die Straßenlaternen ins Haus, und er hat wenigstens etwas Licht – abgesehen davon wusste ich nicht, was er machen könnte, um Licht zu bekommen. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich Schritte direkt über mir und spürte, wie alter Dreck auf mich herabregnete. Josh bist du das? Chhkkkk bitte kommen, bitte kommen. Hier ist Macho Man, auf dem Weg zum großen Tango Foxtrott. Der Adler ist gelandet. Was ist deine 20, Prinzessin Jasmin? Over. "Arschloch." Macho Man, meine 20 ist dein Badezimmer, ich schau mir deinen Magazinstapel an. Sieht so aus, als ob du etwas für Hintern von Typen übrighättest. Was ist der Bericht dazu? Over. '' Ich konnte ihn auch ohne das Walkie-Talkie lachen hören, und ich lachte mit. Die Schritte über mir entfernten sich – er war auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer. ''Mann, es ist dunkel hier drin. Hey, bist du sicher, dass du Kartons mit Klamotten hier drin hattest? Ich sehe nämlich keine. Ja, da sollten welche vor meinem Schrank sein. Hier sind keine Kartons. Warte, ich gucke mal in den Schrank, vielleicht hast du sie noch da reingestellt, bevor du abgehauen bist. Ich dachte darüber nach, ob möglicherweise Mom doch nochmal hierherfuhr und meine Sachen holte, um sie wegzugeben, weil ich aus vielen herausgewachsen war, aber ich wusste genau, dass ich die Kartons in meinem Zimmer stehen ließ – ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal Zeit, den letzten Karton zuzumachen, bevor wir losfuhren. Während ich wartete, dass Josh mir erzählt, was er fand, streckte ich mein Bein aus, das eingeschlafen war, weil ich komisch da lag. Dabei trat ich gegen etwas. Ich schaute hinter mich und fand etwas Merkwürdiges. Da lag eine Decke und um sie herum standen kleine Schüsseln. Ich schob mich etwas näher heran. Die Decke roch modrig und die Schüsseln waren leer, bis auf eine, in der sich etwas befand, das ich kannte. Katzenfutter. Es war nicht die Art, die wir Boxes gaben, doch plötzlich verstand ich alles. Mom hatte das hier für Boxes aufgebaut, damit er hierherkommt, anstatt in der Nachbarschaft herumzurennen. Das machte tatsächlich Sinn, und es war nur noch logischer, dass Boxes hier her abgehauen ist. "Das ist so cool, Mom" dachte ich. Ich hab' deine Sachen gefunden. Oh cool. Wo waren die Kartons? Wie gesagt, da sind keine Kartons. Deine Klamotten sind im Schrank... Sie hängen da. Mich überkam ein Schaudern. Das war unmöglich. Ich hatte alle meine Anziehsachen eingepackt. Auch, wenn ich es zwei Wochen vor unserem ursprünglichen Umzug getan hatte, ich war überzeugt, dass ich jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück in Kartons gepackt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich sogar, wie ich dachte, wie nervig es sein wird, all die Sachen später wieder auszuräumen und in den Schrank einzusortieren. Ich hatte sie eingepackt, und jemand hatte sie wieder aufgehangen. Aber warum? Josh musste aus dem Haus raus. Das kann nicht sein, Josh. Sie sind in Kartons. Hör auf so einen Quatsch zu reden und komm wieder raus. Kein Quatsch, Mann. Sie sind direkt vor mir. Vielleicht hast du nur gedacht, dass du sie in den Kartons gelassen hast. …Haha, wow! Du findest es wirklich super, dich selbst anzusehen, oder? Was? Was meinst du? Deine Wände, Mann. Hah, deine Wände hängen voller Polaroids von dir! Das sind Hunderte! Hast du jemanden angestellt um-'' Stille. Ich überprüfte, ob ich ausversehen was an meinem Walkie-Talkie umgestellt hatte. Alles war in Ordnung. Ich hörte wieder Schritte, aber ich konnte nicht genau sagen, wohin Josh ging. Ich wartete, darauf, dass er seinen Satz beendete, weil ich glaubte, dass einfach sein Finger vom Knopf gerutscht war, aber er sagte nichts. Er schien im Haus herum zu stampfen. Ich wollte gerade in mein Walkie-Talkie sprechen, als er wieder etwas sagte. ''Da ist jemand im Haus. Seine Stimme war ein gebrochenes Flüstern - ich konnte hören, dass er kurz davor war zu weinen. Ich wollte antworten, aber wie laut war sein Walkie-Talkie eingestellt? Was, wenn die andere Person es hörte? Ich sagte nichts, ich wartete und horchte einfach. Was ich hörte, waren Schritte. Schwere, schleifende Schritte. Und dann einen lauten Aufprall. "Oh Gott... Josh." Er wurde erwischt; ich war mir sicher. Diese Person hat ihn gefunden und tat ihm weh. Ich brach in Tränen aus. Er war, neben Boxes, mein einziger Freund. Dann fiel mir auf: Was, wenn Josh ihm sagte, dass ich hier unten bin? Was könnte ich dann tun? Als ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, hörte ich endlich Joshs Stimme durch das Walkie-Talkie. Er hat irgendwas… Ein großer Beutel. Er hat ihn gerade auf den Boden geworfen. Und... oh Gott, der Beutel... ich glaube, ich glaube er hat sich gerade bewegt. Ich war wie gelähmt. Ich wollte nach Hause. Ich wollte Josh retten. Ich wollte Hilfe holen. Ich wollte so vieles, aber ich lag einfach nur da, wie eingefroren. Während ich dort lag, nicht in der Lage, mich zu bewegen, richteten sich meine Augen auf die Ecke direkt unter meinem Zimmer; ich bewegte die Taschenlampe. Mein Atem stockte, als ich es sah. Tiere. Dutzende von ihnen. Alle tot. Sie lagen haufenweise um den Kriechkeller herum. Könnte Boxes eine von diesen Leichen sein? War deswegen das Katzenfutter da? Dieser Anblick brach meine Starre, denn ich wusste nun, dass ich dort wegmusste. Ich kroch so schnell ich konnte zum Eingang, aber die Verkleidung bewegte sich nicht. Sie klemmte fest und ich konnte aus dem Liegen nicht genug Kraft aufbringen, um sie zu befreien. Ich war eingesperrt. "Gottverdammt, Josh!" flüsterte ich. Ich konnte donnernde Schritte über mir hören. Das Haus bebte. Ich hörte Josh schreien, begleitet von noch einem Schrei, der nicht nach einem Angstschrei klang. Ich drückte weiter gegen das Holz, und endlich bewegte es sich, allerdings spürte ich, dass nicht ich es war, der es freibekommen hatte. Ich hörte Schritte, über mir sowie vor mir, und Rufen und Schreien zwischen den Geräuschen der Schritte. Ich bewegte mich etwas zurück und hielt mein Walkie-Talkie fest umklammert, bereit mich mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen, als die Verkleidung zur Seite gerissen wurde und ein Arm hineinschnellte und nach mir griff. “Schnell, wir müssen abhauen!” Es war Josh. Gott sei Dank. Ich zog mich aus der Öffnung, während ich Taschenlampe und Walkie-Talkie an mich drückte. Als wir zum Zaun kamen, sprangen wir beide darüber, doch Joshs Walkie-Talkie fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er wollte über den Zaun greifen und es holen, aber ich schrie, er solle es liegen lassen. Hinter uns erklangen Rufe, doch es klang nicht wie Worte, es waren nur Töne. Wir rannten, vielleicht etwas dumm, in den Wald um schneller zu Josh zu kommen und irgendwie schwerer zu verfolgen zu sein. Den ganzen Weg lang rief Josh immer wieder: "Fotografiert! Er hat mich fotografiert!" Doch ich wusste, der Mann hatte ''schon längst ''ein Foto von Josh – all die Jahre zuvor, beim Graben. Ich vermutete, dass Josh immer noch dachte, dass diese mechanischen Geräusche von einem Roboter stammten. Wir schafften es zurück zu Joshs Haus und in sein Zimmer, bevor seine Eltern aufwachten. Ich fragte ihn nach dem großen Beutel und ob er sich wirklich bewegt hatte, doch er sagte, dass er sich nicht sicher war. Er entschuldigte sich immer wieder dafür, dass er das Walkie-Talkie am Haus verloren hatte, aber das war offensichtlich keine große Sache. Wir schliefen nicht, wir saßen nur am Fenster und schauten hinaus, ob er uns hinterherkam. Es war schon drei Uhr, also ging ich am selben Tag nach Hause. Erst vor ein paar Tagen habe ich meiner Mutter diese Geschichte grob erzählt. Sie brach zusammen und wurde wütend, weil ich mich in solche Gefahr begeben hatte. Ich fragte sie, warum sie die neuen Besitzer erfunden hatte, und mich davon abhalten wollte, dorthin zu gehen – warum sie dachte, dass dieses Haus so gefährlich war. Sie wurde noch wütender, aber sie beantwortete meine Frage. Sie griff meine Hand, drückte sie mit mehr Kraft, als ich je in ihrer vermutet hatte, und schaute mir in die Augen. Dann flüsterte sie, als ob uns jemand belauschen würde: "Weil ich nie irgendwelche scheiß Decken oder Schüsseln für Boxes unter das Haus gepackt habe. Du warst nicht der Einzige, der das Zeug gefunden hat." Mir wurde schwindelig. Ich verstand jetzt so viel mehr. Ich verstand, warum sie so unruhig aussah, als sie am letzten Tag Boxes unter dem Haus hervorholte; sie fand dort mehr als nur Spinnen oder ein Rattennest. Ich verstand, warum wir fast zwei Wochen früher umgezogen sind, als geplant. Ich verstand, warum sie versuchte, mich davon abzuhalten, jemals zurück zu diesem Haus zu gehen. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, dass er sich unter unserem Haus eingerichtet hatte und sie verheimlichte es mir. Ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ich erzählte ihr nicht, wie die Geschichte endete. Hier aber will ich sie beenden. Als ich nach der Nacht bei Josh wieder zu Hause war, schmiss ich meine Sachen einfach auf den Boden, sodass sie sich im ganzen Zimmer verteilten; es war mir egal, ich wollte nur schlafen. Ich wachte um 21 Uhr rum auf, da ich das Miauen von Boxes hörte. Mein Herz sprang vor Freude. Er war endlich zu Hause. Sofort fühlte ich mich dumm, ich hätte nur einen Tag warten müssen, all das, was wir in der Nacht zuvor erlebt hatten, musste nie geschehen; es war mir alles egal, er war zurück. Ich stand von meinem Bett auf, rief nach ihm und sah mich um, in der Hoffnung, das Leuchten seiner Augen irgendwo in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Seine Schreie fuhren fort, und ich folgte dem Klang. Es kam von unter meinem Bett. Ich lachte etwas, als ich daran dachte, dass ich gerade erst unter ein Haus gekrochen war, um ihn zu finden, und unter mein Bett krabbeln so viel angenehmer ist. Sein Miauen erklang unter einem T-Shirt, also zog ich es mit einem breiten Lächeln von ihm und rief "Willkommen zu Hause, Boxes!". Seine Schreie kamen aus dem Walkie-Talkie. Boxes kam nie wieder nach Hause. Original auf dem englischen Wiki Original auf Reddit >>> Teil 4 >>> Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende